Northwoods School of Magic
by Slaybelle
Summary: Hermione as a teacher at an American wizard school.
1. Arrivals

****

Northwoods School of Magic-Year One

To put it mildly Hermione Granger was nervous. She was on her way to her very first teaching job. It wasn't that she was afraid of not being smart enough, graduating top in all her classes proved that she was smart enough, it was more fear of whether she would be able to share her knowledge with students. She was afraid that for the first time in her life she would fail at something.

***

Micky Masters nervously looked at the forest green train that was going to take him to his new school. It wasn't like the letter telling him was accepted at Northwoods School of Magic had come as a surprise. His dad was magical, his mother was a muggle he knew but he had never met her, and he'd known he was going to go to Northwoods since he was little. He though it would be a lot of fun to learn magic, all his cousins said so, and he had been looking forward to going since the owl had brought the letter. His cousins said the stores in the wizard village near school had all sorts of nifty things and tricks. He was still nervous though. He didn't know if he was going to be good in any of classes or worse be put in a bad house. Being put in a bad house might be worse than doing badly in his classes. Also a year away from home, this seemed like a lot of time to him. He was only 11 years old and hadn't spent that much time away from his dad ever. This was at the bottom of his list of worries because he knew that the year would go quickly once he and Mike, his best friend, started to play tricks on people the year would go quickly.

Mike Whitford looked around for his friend Micky. He was tall for his age and that made it much easier to scan the crowd for Micky's chestnut-colored curls. He wanted to see Micky because it had been almost a week since he had seen Micky last and that was a long time for the boys to be apart. One of the most commonly used words to describe them was inseparable (the others were annoying and intelligent.) 

"Hey, Micky," Mike yelled as he spotted Micky and began to walk over. Micky started to head in his direction and once they were next to each other Mike continued, "Are you excited about going to Northwoods?"

"I am definitely excited about all the things we're going to learn and people we're going to meet. Not to mention the pranks we're going to play. I hope we come up with some really good ones," Micky answered. "I'm also a little worried about classes and stuff, though. Nothing major. I'm sure it won't make school any less fun."

"I am kind of worried about that stuff, too. I'm sure we'll do fine. Do you want to get on the train now to start planning some pranks?"

"Let's go."

***

Janine Weasley was leaving on a train to go to school. This would seem ordinary enough to most people but was unusual for several reasons. One unusual thing was that this train left from Track 12 ½ at Grand Central Station. Another reason it was unusual was that it went to a school that taught magic. This school was Northwoods School of Magic. Janine had known she was going to go to there since she was little. Everyone in her family was a wizard (well Cousin Brucie owned a used car dealership but no one talked about him.) Ever since she had floated a glass down from the top shelf when she three (she wished she could still do it now, even standing on a chair she could barely reach the glasses on the top shelf) her family had known she was magical, too.

Now Janine's problem was finding her family. She had gotten separated from her Mom, Dad, and older brother Matt after getting on to Track 12 ½. 'It really shouldn't be that hard to find them. I'll just look for the red hair.' After climbing to the back of a bench she scanned the crowd. 'Ah ha! I have found you. I knew you couldn't avoid me forever.' She looked to see where the red hair was and hurried over to the spot. She didn't find her family, only another lost-looking-little girl.

Janine wasn't about to have walked all the way over here to do nothing (she also wasn't sure if she could find another bench) and the other girl looked nice so Janine introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Janine Weasley and I'm lost. Who are you?"

The other girl seemed a little surprised by this sudden introduction but answered, not quite as boldly, "I'm Willow Black and I'm lost, too."

Janine responded by telling her the story of why she had come over here in the first place. When she was done Willow said, losing some of her shyness, "I'm glad you did because being lost with you is a lot better than being lost by myself. Let's go see if we can find our parents. I was scared to go looking alone but with you I'm not nearly as scared as before."

The two girls walked over towards the train, finding their parents had became a lot less important now that they had found a new friend.

***

Once the girls were on the train they started talking about everything important. Their families (Willow's twin sister Lise and Janine's four brothers), clothes, friends, and school. 

When Micky and Mike asked if they could sit in the compartment too (they quickly explained that 'everywhere else was full') Janine began a fanciful retelling (frequently interrupted by Willow with the truth) of the girls being lost and subsequently found by their parents. The boys were impressed by this story and decide that these girls might be fun to have around.

As the train pulled out of the station and started towards Northwoods the four people in Compartment 24-b were quickly becoming friends.

A/N: This isn't directly related to Harry Potter (He probably won't even be in this story) but Hermione will be in it more than she was in this part. Janine is related to Ron in someway, I figured a family as big as the Weasleys would have relatives in the U. S. A. Willow is not related to Sirius Black. Black is a fairly common last name and I wanted to use it. Grand Central Station is in New York City for those of you who don't know. I used New York because it is a big city, a transportation hub of the East Coast, and it seems like the kind of place where wizards could blend in (certainly more than some of those performance artists) and would be comfortable. Please review this story whether you love it, hate it, or anywhere in between.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione or the name Northwoods school (it is a school near where I live but I don't think they teach magic.) I definitely don't own Grand Central Station (it'd be cool if I did though.) I do own Micky, Mike, Janine, and Willow so don't take them. 

A/N #2: I need house names. If you think of one please put it in a review


	2. The Feast

****

Northwoods School of Magic-Year One

Hermione Granger looked up from her book as the carriage taking her to Northwoods School came through the iron gates that separated it from the world. The beauty of the area around the school immediately struck her. Mountains rose high on all four sides of the school. A pine forest lined the edge of one side of the large field in front of the school. A river flowed lazily from a lake on the opposite side of the school across the field, under a bridge in the road, and into the forest where it soon disappeared in the gloom. 

Finally Hermione's attention was brought to the school in the center of all this. A building that would look too large and out of place anywhere else in America it seemed to fit here. It had the look of a European castle but in a startling different way than Hogwarts. It didn't have the look of something that muggles would or could build. Hermione thought she would enjoy teaching here. As the carriage stopped in front of the large wooden doors that appeared to be the only way into the castle. To the side of them was a large brass plaque with these words on it:

Northwoods School

Founded 1672

Hermione decided it might be beneficial if she learned a little about her new school before she dove into teaching. Also she found things like the history of a school very fascinating and she was sure this one had many secrets.

***

Hermione was busy preparing for her first Transfiguration lesson. It made her much less nervous. Planning and organizing work was something she had always been good at. As long as she kept everything in order she knew she could handle teaching. She planned on giving a lot of homework over the year so she knew she would make enemies of some of the students but she hoped they would learn that you couldn't take shortcuts in learning magic. Some teachers may have seemed nicer but hopefully the students would learn more in her classes than others.

Her class schedule said that her first class was some Fifth Years. She hoped they would enjoy her class. She didn't have any first years until a couple days which made her happy because she got to practice teaching and maybe even get some pointers before teaching kids who didn't have any knowledge to fall back on. She really hoped they liked her.

The sun was setting and soon the students would be arriving taking away any feeling of solitude and peace around the castle. Hermione wondered what kind of welcoming was given to the students. She also wondered how the kids were put in houses. She had found out there were four named after the four founders of the school, like Hogwarts. Well she would find out tonight.

***

The train ride had been longer than Janine has thought it would be. She had laughed and talked all the way up here, but still the train ride was long. She was glad to be going to a place where she could eat and then sleep, even if it was in the middle of nowhere. She had lived in New York City her whole life, the hustle and bustle of people and constant noise was normal to her, this relatively quiet and empty place felt incredibly empty.

Willow stood next to Janine feeling out of place. A lot of the other students came from magical families but Willow, and her twin sister Lise, didn't. At least Lise was going to be here, too. Lise though had made friends when they went school shopping and Willow hadn't. Willow wished Erica was here. Erica was her best friend in the muggle world and wasn't magical at all. Even if she had only known Janine for the train ride it was nice to know that someone wanted to be her friend.

Micky and Mike were happy that they had made new friends. Willow had already helped them out by telling them that a prank they had been planning wouldn't work at the school because of the protections put around the castle. She said she had read about them in a book about the school. Janine was totally cool. She had started talking as soon as the train started moving and had barely stopped since. Janine was a lot more outgoing than Willow but they were each cool in their own ways.

***

All the first years at Northwoods were taken to the school by a fleet of flying boats. The boats picked them up at the station and took them to one of the high towers. Janine, Micky, Mike, and Willow were speechless as they saw the castle for the first time (this may have had something to do with being in a small boat several hundred feet above the ground.) 

After landing on the tower the first years were brought into a small room, the only problem was it already had people in it. The room was filled with ghosts. Some students were frightened, but the ghosts left before the students entered the room.

As nervous chattering started, the nice looking man who had brought them down from the tower said, "I'm Professor MaCarthy the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I head the Pendragon house. I'm going to bring you out on the stage in the Main Hall and when I call your name please step forward."

The students walked out nervously and stood nervously towards the back of the stage. In the front of the stage was a large piece of wood with four carved animals on it. Suddenly it began to sing.

All four animals: 

__

We animals four represent

The houses of this establishment

It is we who decide

Where your true loyalty lies.

Eagle:

__

Perhaps you'll come to Eaglefeather

Home of wit and learning

You have found your home

When the gears are turning.

Dragon:

__

Or stay in Pendragon 

Where the brave dwell

Stick with us

And you're sure to well.

Rabbit:

__

Maybe you belong in Lopolo

Home of the true

If you are loyal

Then this house is for you.

Rat:

__

Is Songshime for you?

If you are cunning

And ambitious

To our house you shall be running.

Hermione sat at the staff table interested in the activity occurring on the stage. Being put into houses by an intelligent piece of carved wood. Well it was original. It would be fascinating to look up and see what kind of charm would cause the wood to be able to think that would be a good question to ask the Charms teacher.

"Black, Lise," Professor MaCarthy called out.

"Pendragon," The Choosing Board called back.

"Black, Willow"

"Eaglefeather"

"Cooper, Penelope"

"Pendragon"

The board appeared to talk to some of the people being chosen but on others it immediately called out the house. Some people on stage looked like they thought the Board was going to kill them or something. Maybe they were just nervous about the possibility of being in a bad house or becoming a disgrace to their family.

"Kirshner, Donald"

"Songshime"

"Masters, Micky"

"Pendragon"

"Mitchen, Charles"

"Eaglefeather"

"Stafford, Peter"

"Lopolo"

"Tan, Joy"

"Eaglefeather"

"Weasley, Janine"

"Pendragon"

"Whitford, Michael"

"Pendragon"

"Williams, Jasmine"

"Eaglefeather"

"Zanoni, Stephanie"

"Songshime"

After the Choosing was over the Headmaster said, "Hello, students, old and new, we are very glad you're here. Enjoy the feast!"

The food at the banquet was delicious and to Janine, Mike, and Micky the banquet was a lot of fun because they got to be together. Willow was uncomfortable at the Eaglefeather table. She had trouble making friends but a girl did introduce herself so Willow had to back. After that she had two new friends. "Jazz and Joy, the incredible JJ." They were going to be interesting new friends.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Pretend more people were Chosen because I couldn't think of a lot of names. Most of the people I did list will show up again. If you want to comment about the song, you can. Just remember it took me a long time to write and yes I know it stinks but songs are really hard. You don't need to say anything about it. Also thanks to all those helpful people who gave me House suggestions or ideas. I didn't actually use any of the names but they all helped me. Thanks again to Draca and J. To The Bloody Baron: I don't live in Georgia. Strange coincidence, huh. Please RRE (Read, review, and enjoy.) Bye, Slaybelle.


	3. Classes Start

__

The story so far: Our characters Micky, Mike, Janine, and Willow have come to Northwoods School of Magic. They have become friends and Micky, Mike, and Janine are in Pendragon (a house at this school) and Willow is in Eaglefeather (another house.) 

* * *

Classes started the day after the banquet. The Pendragons started the week with History of Magic. Most of them were looking forward to it but when they found out they were with the Songshimes they weren't as happy as before. The Songshimes as a house had earned a bad reputation among the other house for being awful brats. It was also rumored that a lot of dark wizards had graduated from that house but no one kept records of where wizards graduated from except for the wizards themselves. Everyone was excited about the class as they waited to go in, even the Songshimes. 

They shouldn't have been. It was easily the most boring thing any of them had ever done. The teacher, Professor Cassavaugh, was like a cross between the boring homeroom teacher in Ferris Beuller's Day Off and watching paint dry. In fact, watching paint dry might have been more interesting than this class. As Janine, Mike, and Micky left she angrily said, " I can't believe he gave us homework on the _first day_. Isn't that against the law? If it's not it should be."

"Janine, don't you think that's a little much. A _law_ against homework on the first day," Micky said. "I really don't think we need a law."

"It may not help to know but the Songshimes are going to have it harder then us because everyone knows that house doesn't keep records or have anything written about them," Mike said. "And Willow will have the same homework as us so we can all work together in the library."

"Well I guess that's not so bad but Willow's will be different since the assignment is: 'Write a brief history of the school with emphasis on your house and the founder of it.'" Janine said. "I'm still mad he gave us homework though."

* * *

Willow had been looking forward to having a great Wednesday. She had made some friends in her house and classes looked like they were going to be okay. Her roommates, Jasmine, who liked to be called Jazz, and Joy, were really nice. Jazz and Joy, who also went by the name 'The incredible JJ,' were best friends since they were kids and were a lot of fun to be around. Joy was shy like Willow so they usually let Jazz do much of the talking to strangers but when it was just the three of them you had to shout to be heard sometimes.

Wednesday did not turn out as good as looked forward to though, mainly due to one person, the potions teacher Professor Deeb. She was a mean nasty woman who hated anyone who wasn't in her house, Songshime. The things they were learning were interesting enough but she ruined the class for the Eaglefeathers. By the end of class she had humiliated two students (both Eaglefeathers), given them an impossible amount of homework, and favored the Songshimes so much the Eaglefeathers had stopped trying.

Jazz stalked angrily out of the classroom without waiting for Joy and Willow. They had to run to catch up to her. "Jazz we know you're mad. You should be. We all should be," said Joy sensibly.

"Exactly. Keep in mind, we have to learn from her for the next seven years and she probably won't change. So we should learn to deal with it," Willow put in.

"I know but we shouldn't have to deal with it. She may have given the whole class homework but you know the Songshimes won't get in trouble if they don't do it but we will," Jazz practically shouted. "It's not fair, but whining won't do anything. I guess we'll just have to ignore it or go to the headmaster. Do you think she'd do anything?"

Joy and Willow said variations on "If she thought something was wrong I'm sure she would have said something already" as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Okay, you guys I guess I'll drop it for now but if class is really bad, I'm going to the Headmistress," Jazz said right before they walked in to the Great Hall. (A/N: I know I changed the gender from the last part.)

* * *

Wednesday night was much better than Wednesday itself. Jazz, Joy, and Willow hung out in their dorm room listening to music and talking. When Willow had asked Joy how her radio worked at Northwoods, a place so magical muggle devices didn't work there, Joy said her dad had enchanted it so it would work and to please not tell anyone.

"How did you know that muggle devices don't work here, anyway? You're muggle-born aren't you?" Joy questioned.

Willow blushed slightly before answering, "I read _A Brief History of Nothwoods: The story of America's Premier School of Magic._ It was the shortest one I could find and it was still over a thousand pages. I guess that makes me a pretty big geek, huh?"

"Not necessarily, my dad, who is normally a cool guy, owns _Northwoods, The Complete History_. It's in three volumes and totals 3672 pages. He told me I should read it before I came here," Jazz said.

"I do not have any geek genes hidden in my closet," Joy said. "They're right out on our coffee table. My parents own _A Brief History of Magic _and keep it on our coffee table."

"How embarrassing! You definitely have the worst story," Jazz and Willow both said.

The girls lip-synched to a few songs. Including Jazz doing a dead on Diana Ross during 'Ain't no Mountain High Enough' that made everyone laugh, Joy doing all of the parts in 'My Girl' with lots of corny facial expressions, and Willow doing a very funny John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever _to _Staying Alive_ by the Bee Gees. Before they shut off the music and went to bed.

* * *

Hermione was embarrassed by how badly her week had gone. Her week had started badly with her class of the Songshimes. It had also ended badly with the class where she couldn't make her transformation work. She tried a couple of times before she gave up and gave the students a reading assignment. She hoped the other teachers wouldn't find out.

Hermione found herself wishing Harry and Ron were here with her. They would have been able to turn this negative into a positive and if they couldn't do that then they would have made her laugh. She'd write them about what happened and hope they had some advice for her.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait between parts lots of things happened in my town (the President came!) This might be my last installment for awhile (see below.) P, RR+E (Please, read review and enjoy.)J

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters. I also do not own any of the great songs I mentioned in this story (if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic, no sirree, I'd be diving into my giant pile of money and swimming in it. Sounds like fun, I bet it wouldn't work with a couple of nickels and some lint, though.)

* * *

__

Slaybelle sits in front of her computer screen. School starts Wednesday and she can't post in the next to days. This has to be up because her mom says that unless it's schoolwork she only has an hour on the computer every week day and two hours on the weekend. She looks at her classes: Chemistry, Sequential 3, Regents English. This was going to be a hard year.


End file.
